Every Fan's Wish Part 2
by backstreetemeralds
Summary: A continuation of the story authored by myself and IvyRaven03. See profile for explanation.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! So, an explanation is OBVIOUSLY owed. It's a long story, but the short version is this: IvyRaven and I had a falling out. Not giving any details, but it means that I can't get the new chapters to her and since the original story is on her account, I wouldn't get my hopes up on her updating it.**

**However, I think you all are owed closure to this story so I took it upon myself to finish it. For the clueless, the link to the original story is on my profile page.**

Melody's POV:

I woke up to a bright room. At first, I wanted to roll my eyes. I was sick to death of hospitals. How many times in a year will I end up here?  
Then I remembered the fight.  
And then the pain hit me full force.  
"Melody, are you awake?"  
"Ow. Quit talking so damn loud," I said to whoever it was.  
"Yeah, she's awake," another voice said, exasperated.  
"Could you give us a minute," I heard David say.  
I opened my eyes again to see David sit next to me and put his hand in mine. I looked in his eyes and I saw sadness there.  
"I lost the baby, didn't I?" I asked.  
He nodded, a tear rolling down his face.  
I closed my eyes and sighed.  
"Do you want to talk about it?" he asked.  
I shook my head.  
"Leave. Please. I want to be let alone."  
"Sky is wanting to see-"  
"I don't care what anyone wants, David! Dammit, I want to be left alone!"  
David kissed my hand softly, and then left.  
I turned away from the door, trying to ignore the tears that were now streaming down my face.

**Sky POV**

David came out to the waiting room, upset.  
"How'd she take it?" I asked.  
David shook his head.  
"Not well," he said.  
"She's grieving. I'll go talk-"  
"No. She doesn't want that."  
I stopped, confused.  
"What?"  
"Her exact words were 'I want to be left alone.' She doesn't want to talk."  
My heart dropped into my stomach.  
"I be damned," I snapped, storming through the doors to go confront Melody. She wasn't about to push me away.  
I walked to Melody's room and looked in. Her back was to the door, and to anyone else, she would have looked like she was sleeping. I knew her better than that.  
"Mels."  
"You know, when someone says they want to be left alone, it isn't an open invitation to come pester said someone," she said flatly, still facing the wall.  
"You ain't pulling that shit with me, missy-poo," I said, raising an eyebrow. She gave a frustrated groan.  
"What part of I want to be left alone is no one getting?" she said, still not looking at me.  
"Oh I get it, I'm just ignoring it," I said, sitting in the seat by the bed. "You can't shut everyone out."  
She mumbled something.  
"I didn't catch that," I said.  
"Nothing, Sky," she replied.  
"No, if you're going to say something, speak up. I'm not David or Michael, I'm not going to coddle you," I said, getting irritated.  
That did it.  
She turned to me quickly, and she looked angry. I've never seen her this angry.  
"I SAID look who's talking! Who the hell are you to tell me that I can't shut people out? I seem to remember it was just a few weeks ago when a certain SOMEONE was acting like a brat because SHE found out she was adopted. You found out you had another family, Sky, and you shut every damn body out then. I lost my BABY! So, if I say want to be left alone, then damn it I want to be left alone!"  
She turned back on her side, and I took that as my cue to leave.  
"Fine," I said, leaving the room. "I'll come back when you drop the pissy attitude.  
"Then don't come back," she snapped.  
"She's a piece of work, that one," I heard a nurse say as she passed by me.  
I glared at the nurse.  
"She's my sister, and she just lost a baby. Shut your damn mouth," I said darkly. Going into the bathroom, I leaned against the wall, breathing heavily. I was mad as hell at Melody, but if I learned anything from last time, I learned I needed to control my emotions.  
"She's just grieving, she's just grieving," I told myself. "She wanted to be left alone, and you pushed her. And she had a point."  
Composing myself, I walked back to the waiting room. David and Michael were talking to the police. I hadn't noticed their various injuries. Michael had a cut on his cheek, and David's hands were wrapped in bloody bandages.  
"Juan is in serious condition, the girl's cousin really did a number on him. If he survives, he'll be taken back into custody. He isn't supposed to be out of California. As for Chris, we don't know what to do. Yes, it was self defense. But the injuries Juan has are pretty severe. We have to charge him with assault, at least," the cop was saying to David.  
"So Chris is in jail?" I asked, cringing. That's all Melody needed right now.  
"Yeah. So is Vandy, and he's looking at having his visa revoked. Which means he'll be sent back to Egypt."  
"Good," I said. "If Juan does survive, will he be charged for making Melody miscarry?"  
The cop shook his head.  
"We don't have that kind of law yet. But he'll be put away for a long time, regardless. He's violated probation, this could be seen as attempted murder given the death threats he'd sent on his phone. Had he killed her, he would be charged with first degree murder since the texts are signs of premeditation."  
I nodded.  
"You folks have a nice night," the cop said as he left.  
"What did Melody have to say?" Michael asked me, sitting down and rubbing his temples.  
"Nothing nice, that's for sure," I said, sitting next to him. "She had a point, yeah, but it still pissed me the hell off."  
"What did she say?"  
"That I had no business telling her not to shut us out when I did the same thing a few weeks ago."  
Michael pursed his lips and I knew that he agreed with her.  
"She just needs time. She's not as strong as you are right now. She's not the Melody we love. I'm sure this devastated her."  
"I just wish she'd talk to me," I said, deflating.  
"We can't make her talk. All we can do is sit and wait for her to be ready."

**Melody POV**

I woke up a few hours later, and saw Michael snoozing in the chair by the bed. I was a little annoyed, but as long as he didn't try to make me talk, it was okay.  
I hurt like hell, particularly in my stomach area, so I pushed the call button for the ask some questions and for some pain medication.  
"Yes, Miss Rose?"  
"Why does my stomach hurt?" I asked quietly. She smiled a little and scanned my bracelet so she could access my pain meds.  
"Your body is still in the miscarriage process. You'll be like this for a few days."  
"It's…still in me?" I asked, horrified. The nurse's aid with her laughed, which honestly ticked me off.  
"No. But there's more to pregnancy than the baby-" the aid started.  
"I know that!" I snapped, waking Michael up. Great.  
"Out," Michael said to the nurse's aid. She obliged quickly, and, with an apology, the nurse followed her.  
"Hey, Mellie bellie," he said, smiling. I couldn't help but give him a small smile back.  
"Hey, Mikey schmikey," I said back.  
"Well, now that we've managed to piss the nurses off, how are you feeling?" he asked, sitting back down.  
"Like I had my ass kicked," I said, closing my eyes.  
"You kind of did, sweetheart."  
I looked at him.  
"I lost the baby."  
"I know."  
"I probably pissed Sky off."  
"Affirmative."  
"Is it bad that I can't bring myself to care right now?"  
Michael pursed his lips.  
"Not bad, no. What no one understands is that you lost a part of you tonight. I can understand it, because Debbie miscarried our first kid. Did you know that?"  
I nodded.  
"I was angry, too. And you're still in the process. Your hormones are out of whack. You're in pain, emotionally and physically. If you want to be alone, then you are in your rights to do that. You can lash out, be angry, but don't alienate everyone, okay? If anything, rant at me if you want to. Scream. Cry. Throw that vase over there."  
I looked over at him.  
"I feel nothing, Michael. I just feel…empty. I don't feel anger or sadness…it's just nothing."  
Michael looked sad. He took my hand and held it until my morphine kicked in again and I fell into a drug induced sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Melody POV**

The next day, they made me walk around the hospital. I didn't want to get out of the bed, but they mentioned something about blood clots, so I did.  
Everyone had been avoiding me. I was grateful for that. I was still having problems coping with my feelings about everything.  
Michael did carefully let me know that Chris was in jail for assaulting Juan. Something about the severity of Juan's injuries. I didn't care. He was off the critical list now, wasn't he? I honestly wish Chris had killed him.  
I stopped and looked out the huge picture window. I sighed.  
So, I thought to myself, you lost your baby. You're probably losing your cousin, and you've alienated yourself from everyone who loves you. Everything that Juan wanted. Good thing he's in a bed on the floor above you, or he'd kill you dead now.  
I got an adrenaline rush then, and I hobbled my way to the closest elevator.  
I needed to get the last word.

I finally reached my destination, and I walked into the room.  
Oddly enough, my anger faded at the sight I saw before me.  
Juan was asleep. His head was bandaged, and he had a chest tube coming from the blankets. He looked so pathetic and vulnerable that every bit of ire in me disappeared.  
"Ma'am, only family-"  
"'s ok," Juan moaned, peering at me through his heavy lidded eyes. "Why are you here, Melody?"  
I shook my head.  
"I don't know."  
"You won't have to worry about me much longer," he said, closing his eyes again. "I'll probably be going to prison."  
"I know."  
"Are you still…?  
"No. I think you know that."  
I saw a tear fall from his eye as he looked at me fully.  
"I'm so sorry. For everything. I didn't mean to...well it doesn't matter anymore. I won't bother you anymore. I promise."  
I nodded as he drifted back to sleep. I saw the tattoo he had gotten for me on his arm, and my heart ached for the briefest moment. Once upon a time, I did love him, after all.  
I walked out of the room, and I found the elevator. Once the doors closed, I broke down in tears for the first time since I entered this damned place.

**Michael POV**

I was walking with Sky and David when we saw an elevator open. I looked inside as we walked by and then stopped.  
"Melody, what's wrong?" I asked, rushing to her.  
Melody just shook her head, sitting on the elevator floor. She couldn't talk, because her body was overcome with sobs.  
Sky looked at David, who was frozen on the spot.  
"I…I can't deal with this," David said. He turned and made to leave.  
"You're joking, right?" Sky asked him incredulously, grabbing his arm.  
He shook his head.  
"I didn't sign up for this side of her. I'm out of here," he said, shrugging out of her grasp. He turned and left the hospital.  
If I hadn't been occupied with the crying girl in my arms, I probably would have socked him one.  
Sky rolled her eyes.  
"Disgusting pig," she said, kneeling on the other side of Melody. "It's alright, Mellie. Skylie is here now. Take us up, Mike."  
Hitting the button, I did what I was told.

**Sky POV**

That sorry piece of crap David. I swear, once I see him on this streets, his ass is mine.  
We got a VERY upset Melody back to her room, where they gave her a sedative to calm her down.  
"I wonder what the hell happened…" I asked out loud as she drifted off to sleep.  
"I don't know, but I'm going to hurt David," Michael said. "He just fucking left her!"  
I was shocked. Michael didn't cuss, so he must have really been angry. But hell, so was I. David totally flaked on Melody when she needed him the most.  
"Could she have had a breakthrough? She hasn't been this emotional since she came here."  
Michael shrugged. Yep, he was still very pissed off.  
"I'm going to call Jermaine and tell him what happened, then I'm going to go to the hotel and try to get some sleep. Stay here with her."  
Sighing, I turned on the TV. I watched it for a few hours. Then something came on that made me smile. I knew it would make Melody smile, too. She loved this group so much it was almost embarrassing to be seen with her sometimes.  
"Oh, that's nice," I said. "Hey, Mels, you're going to love this. News is that the Backstreet Boys are going on tour. I know how much of a thing you have for the goofy blonde."  
"Which one?" she asked groggily.I looked over and she was yawning.  
"Oh hey, you're up!" I said.  
"Either that or the stuff they gave me was really powerful. So David left my damaged ass, didn't he?" she asked. "Oh well, I don't need him."  
I smiled. There was the kick ass Melody I remembered.  
"So which goofy blonde are we talking about here? Because there are two."  
I rolled my eyes playfully.  
"I still maintain that Brian is a redhead," I said, taking her hand as she watched TV.  
"Well, he's not. His is strawberry blonde. But you're right, I've always had a thing for Mr. Carter," she said, smiling at his image on the screen.  
"He is yummy looking, but I'll always have a thing for Tattoo Boy."  
Melody laughed, a laugh I hadn't heard in months.  
"Wonder if we could get tickets? You know I've always wanted to go to their show," she said.  
"I'll see what I can do."


	3. Chapter 3

_Two Years Later_

**Sky POV**

"Come on Mellie, Nick is waiting to meet you," I said.

It was February 2, 2012. I hadn't been able to get her tickets to the NKOTBSB show, so I made up for it with a trip to NYC to see Nick Carter's show.

So much had happened in the past two years.

Juan was put in jail for ten years. Vandy was deported. Chris had to serve a year for his assault on Juan, which he took like a man.

Mels and I moved to Miami with Nacho, and now she was a counselor for a women's shelter. I was still nursing, and we were both content. I'd surprised her with this trip for her birthday. She was thrilled, and hadn't shut up for weeks.

Michael was back in LA, and while we were still in contact with him, we hadn't really clicked with Jermaine being our dad. We had our own respective fathers who actually raised us, and we just couldn't see him replacing them.

"I feel so bad, though. Should he really be performing?" Melody asked, bringing me back into the now. "I'd totally understand if he'd canceled."

I would have too. His sister had passed away a few days ago. It was terrible, and I was sad for him.

We walked into the venue, and took our seats at the first row. Nick took the stage and put on a great show.

Halfway through, he sighed.

"I want to dedicate this to my sister, Leslie," he said, grabbing his guitar as a song began to play. I looked over at Melody, and saw she was crying.

"This is going to suck," she said to me. "Emotional wise."

"What, the song? Is it sad? You know I don't know his music well," I said.

All she did was nod as he sang.

The crowd sang along with Nick, and I listened to the lyrics.

_I don't wanna live my life without you_  
_The hardest thing I ever do  
Is trying to pick myself up off the ground_

_Trying to outrun all the memories  
But I keep falling down  
I keep falling down_

**Melody POV**

After the song he left the stage, and my eyes followed him. Through the camera flashes, I saw him fall into a bodyguard.

"Oh my God," I whispered, my heart breaking for him. He was obviously upset.

"Oh my God, is he coming back or not?" a fan behind me said, irritated.

I turned to her, and glared.

"How about you get on stage and sing after your family member dies, you pathetic cow," I said angrily.

Yeah, I guess I had the punch in the face coming.

A bunch of guards came to break us up.

"You both come with me," one said.

"No, she didn't do anything! That other girl threw the first punch!" someone else said, pointing at the insensitive bitch with a glare on her face.

"That's right," Sky said, checking my face. Others agreed, and the guard let me go.

"Sorry, then. Have a great night. Come on, miss."

I rubbed my face as I turned back to the stage…to see Nick Carter looking out at us from the wings, with an eyebrow raised in my direction. I could see irritation in his eyes.

Shit.

He came out to the opening notes of "I Want It That Way" and said "Let's celebrate her life, damn it!" He began to sing and we sang along with him.

All too soon, the show was over.

As we left, the same guard that broke up the fight touched my arm.

"Miss, Mr. Carter insists on speaking with you. He says your friend can come."

"I can't, he should go home-"

"He insists, Miss."

"Is he mad about the fight?" Sky asked, getting defensive.

"No, miss, he just wants to make sure your friend is okay."

We followed the guard into a greenroom, where he left us to wait.

Nick came in five minutes later, with some official looking dude.

"I'd like my medical assistant to look at that cut, Miss," he said nicely. Oh wow, he was so polite.

I nodded, and the guy observed my face, and dabbed some ointment on it. It stung a little, but my pain tolerance was through the roof now, thanks to the attack.

"You'll have a black eye," he advised.

Sky and I laughed. Nick and Doctor Man looked confused.

"I've had worse, I'll be fine," I assured him. He smiled and left the room. Nick sat down and stared at me, as if trying to figure something out.

"Now, I'm not the smartest person in the world. But you don't come off as the type to fight, Miss…umm…"

"I'm Melody. And I'm not. But what she said was insensitive, given the…circumstances."

"May I ask what she said?" Nick asked. I went to speak but nothing came out. I was terrified of what he would say once I told him.

"The girl behind Melody asked if you were coming back out or not, and Melody told her to do what you do after suffering a death in the family…and Melody may have said something not nice," Sky said for me, pursing her lips.

I sighed.

"I may or may not have called her an insensitive cow," I muttered.

Nick snorted.

"She punched you over that? Wow."

I snickered a little at the amused look on his face.

"I just wanted to make sure that you were okay," he finally said. I saw the sadness in his eyes.

"I'm very sorry about it," I said. "Sky is my sister. I don't want to imagine…" I broke off, not saying more.

Nick gave us a sad smile.

"I appreciate it. Really. Ya'll should get back. Stay safe, okay? Oh, and Melody?"

"Yeah?" I asked, as Sky kept walking.

He came to me, and looked at the cut on my face.

"I'm glad she said what she did. And I'm glad she punched you. Because honestly, if she hadn't…then I wouldn't have had an excuse to meet you," he said, slipping something in my hand. Smiling slightly, he left the room.

I looked at the piece of paper he gave me.

It was his phone number.

"Well, I'll be damned…this may be another interesting year."

* * *

**FINAL AUTHOR NOTES**

**And that, fellow readers, is the end of Every Fan's Wish, according to me. I introduced Nick Carter mainly because I am a huge fan of his, and I want to make a spin off of Melody and him. **

**See my profile for some news, an update on me, and a small explanation of why the ending of EFW ended up here.**


End file.
